


Kurt's Sort of Clueless About His Ability to Break Hearts

by wowbright



Series: Glee Season 5 episode reactions [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Crack, Crack and Angst, Episode: s05e01 Love Love Love, I Blame Tumblr, Kurt isn't here, M/M, Oops, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Adam, a slapdash piece of work, although I'm Adam friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt thought he and Adam already broke up. But when he arrives back in New York after his engagement to Blaine, he realizes that, oops, maybe they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's Sort of Clueless About His Ability to Break Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for how Kurt and Adam broke up, originally written as part of a [back-and-forth on tumblr]() with chiasmuslovesme.

**Adam:**  *greets Kurt at the New York Port Authority bus terminal with flowers* 

 **Kurt:** *stares at Adam in confusion*  **voiceover:**   _Wait, did I not break up with Adam? I definitely meant that most recent discussion about not being ready for a serious relationship yet when I was still hung-up on Blaine to be a break-up speech._  

 **Adam:**  How was Lima, darling?

**Kurt voiceover:** _I mean I realize we’ve fooled around since then but I thought that was just bros helping bros._

**Adam:** Can I carry your suitcase?

 **Kurt:**  *hands Adam his suitcase*

 **Adam:** *looks at Kurt’s hand as he takes the suitcase, sees the ring, goes pale as white linen bleached by the sun* That’s a new ring. Strange that you’re wearing it on your left hand, though, that’s usually for marriage and engagements, isn’t it? Or is Ohio different? Whenever I think I understand America, I find out something new.  
  
**Kurt:**  *clears throat* Um, no. Ohio’s not different. Blaine, um … Blaine –

 **Adam:** *drops suitcase* Jesus Christ, Kurt. You can’t be serious.

 **Kurt:**  *shrugs* I guess I decided I didn’t want to be over him. Ever.

 **Adam:** *even paler now* I don’t even know what to – *chokes on words*

 **Kurt:**  *reaches out to touch Adam’s shoulder* I’m sorry, I –

 **Adam:** *flinches, turns away* I can’t be around you right now. Please, don’t come to Apples rehearsal tomorrow. Or ever. *obviously blinking back tears as he runs off*

 **Kurt:**  Oh. *stands there, stunned. Frowns. Goes to pick up suitcase. Sees ring on his finger. Smiles like there are a million unicorns flying out of his ass.*


End file.
